Be A Hero
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Sally almost gave up on Linus... and he plans on doing something about it. One-shot.


Sally Brown knew her way around books, studying had always been easy for her. People, on the other hand, have been a puzzle. One particular person always confused her. Her brother's best friend, Linus van Pelt, is the sweetest and wisest kid, but he just would not love her. Sally just wanted him to wise up and act like a hero from one of her novels. Once she started high school she gave up on him completely. She just couldn't stand the heartache anymore, so she poured her efforts into what she knew... books.

Linus van Pelt could point out exact moment Sally Brown stopped bothering him, and the exact moment when he bothered to care. To him these really were two separate moments over the course of four years.

During the summer before his Sophomore year, her freshman year, she had seen him in the Library. He cringed, knowing it was inevitable that she would now attach herself to him. But she didn't, in fact she acted as if she didn't even recognize his presence. The sigh of relief came out louder than he intended, but didn't tempt fate and got out of there as fast as he could. Over the next couple of years her indifference to him both relieved and confused him, but if he was honest with himself, he missed it... well he missed her. Her harassment at least made him feel wanted (didn't make any sense to him either).

The moment he began to care was the day she graduated high school. He knew she was dedicated student, she hit the books harder than he did, but he wasn't expecting the eloquent speaker she'd turned out to be. She was named Valedictorian, and walked the stage with a natural grace. Something about her had changed, and he needed to know what. She no longer looked the part of Charlie's little sister, but looked like a young woman with a mature understanding and angelic grace. Linus's only problem now is that she didn't believe his genuine interest. Sally Brown refused to give him the time of day.

Sally was so excited to start college. All of her efforts have been to see this dream realized. Charlie loved having his little sister around again. She always challenge him, and made him work hard. But Charlie was also tired of Linus mopping around trying to get to Sally through him.

"Oh goodness," Charlie exclaimed, "Linus, my sister is not a puzzle for you to figure out! Sally tried to love you once, and you wouldn't give her the time of day." Charlie turned back to his books.

Linus, who had been venting, looks horrified at his friend, "Yes, I know but-"

Without looking up Charlie spoke firmly, "'But' nothing. Now it's your turn."

Linus is dumbstruck. Could this really be pay back? "How do I win her over?"

Charlie sighed and closed his books."Be her hero," is all he said.

Linus found Sally sitting at a table with Lucy and Violet. Both older girls had always appreciated Sally and her easy personality, so having her around again brought them joy. Linus watched her for a minute- unnoticed- enjoying the sight. Lucy busted his bubble by calling out to him. Sally looked over her shoulder to smile at him; he saw a spark in her eye... He hoped it was a spark.

"Linus, stop staring," Lucy ordered. "Get over here." For maybe the third time in his life he thanked the Lord for his bossy sister. Sally moved over to make room in her booth for him. He wasn't surprised by her willingness to converse, she didn't hate him she just didn't care about him-at least that's what he thought.

Sally had been seeing a lot of Linus lately. He'd been popping up in places she hadn't expected, starting up conversations she never dreamed of having. In the last four weeks she had seen him more times than in the last four years. Every time he found her she felt all her emotions come back at once. She wished the wasn't coincidence that he genuinely sought her out. She needed to clear a couple things up. Thankfully Lucy and Violet soon excused themselves, and Linus moved into their vacant booth.

"Sally we need to-"

"What the heck-" they spoke simultaneously. He motioned her first.

"What the heck are you doing, Linus? I've spent the better part of my childhood pining after you and just when I decided to give up for good you suddenly take interest. What is up with that?" Sally stared at him indignantly.

"You're right," He sighed. "I have no right to ask anything of you. But you need to know a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"Like when we were younger there was a time that I was determined to marry you. But somewhere along the way someone let me believe that marrying you would be a bad idea. I don't know why I believed them, but for years I didn't argue. I am so sorry it took so long to see my folly, but I do now and I want to make it up to you." Linus looked at his hands for a second before moving on. "I want to be your hero."

"Linus... years were wasted waiting for those words." Sally almost cried. "Do you really think you can waltz in-"

He'd moved to the seat next to her, "Sally, all I want is a chance."

"A chance to what?"

"A chance to prove that I can love you." Linus pleaded.

Sally stared into his eyes, "Then you can prove it to me Friday night at 6:30. The rest is up to you."

She left him with a smile on his face. Linus finally had a chance and he was going to take it with both hands.


End file.
